1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a distance measurement system and, more particularly, to an optical distance measurement system with dynamic exposure times.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical distance measurement system is able to calculate an object distance by triangulation. For example, the optical distance measurement system includes a light source and a camera. The light source emits light to an object to be detected, and the camera receives reflected light from the object to be detected so as to generate an image frame. When a spatial relationship between the light source and the camera is known, a distance of the object to be detected is obtainable by triangulation according to a position of an object image in the image frame.
However, when several objects to be detected having different distances exist in the operating space, the object to be detected having a close distance may be over-exposed whereas the object to be detected having a far distance may be under-exposed such that the calculation accuracy of the optical distance measurement system is degraded. Especially, when an object to be detected having a far distance is under-exposed, a distance of the object to be detected at a far distance may not be obtainable.